Baransu Byou, camino a Naruto
by m3n4sk3r
Summary: La enfermedad de chakra no solo fue en la epoca del ninja hiperactivo, sus padres y amigos tambien tuvieron historias que contar. Estas son las historias del pasado, y como conducieron a la historia actual. Sexo explicito
1. Primera ley del chakra

Disclaimer: Naruto o sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Primera ley del chakra:

El chakra está formado por la parte mental, conocida como Chakra Yin, así como por la parte corporal, o Chakra Yang. Las mujeres y hombres son ambos capaces de utilizar el chakra, con un pequeño problema, conocida como la enfermedad de Balance o Baranzu Byou.

Los hombres sufren de abundancia de chakra Yang, lo que los hace mas impulsivos mientras más abundancia haya, ocasionándoles problemas de temperamento.

Las mujeres sufren de escasez de chakra Yang, en comparación del chakra Yin. Esto las hace más propensas a malestares y cambios de ánimo.

Según la religión de creador del ninjutsu, cuyo nombre ya no es recordado, pero si sus enseñanzas, se estableció una ley inscrita en el mismo ser de los usuarios de la energía.

La ley de balance, o ley del chakra.

Este es un impulso o sugerencia del subconsciente del shinobi a igualar las cantidades de chakra de Yin y Yang en el cuerpo. Para esto, lo óptimo es bastante simple.

La mujer y el hombre deben copular.

A lo largo de la historia esto provoco grandes problemas cuando en medio de batallas entre enemigos, los shinobis sufren Baranzu Byou. Las orgias producidas no eran algo de lo que uno se orgullezca, pero era necesario.

Relaciones de sangre, diferencias de edad o raza eran irrelevantes ante el problema.

Con el tiempo, la fundación de las Aldeas ninjas solucionaron el problema en alguna medida, con tal de no tener que recurrir al incesto o a copular con enemigos para sobrevivir.

La creación de los equipos fue la mejor solución hasta ahora.

Equipos mixtos permitían balancear los chakras de los miembros sin problema, con tal de estar al mejor estado posible.

El problema comenzaba en la pubertad, afortunadamente, y los ancianos pierden la necesidad de lidiar con Baranzu Byou a medida que envejecen.

Así, el mundo ninja se desarrollo de manera normal.

Con pequeños detalles, por supuesto.

* * *

Hola, este es un proyecto que me entusiasmo, ojala les guste la versión erotica de Naruto


	2. El tratado de Kumo con Kushina

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Hola, aquí les traigo a la ganadora de la primera encuesta, la pelirroja favorita de todos. Siguen las ganadoras de la siguiente encuesta, Hanabi y Hinata, así que ojala les guste este fic mientras avanzo con el otro.

Hay una encuesta abierta en mi perfil, sobre quien sigue despues de las hermanas Hyuuga, así por favor échenle un vistazo.

Los comentarios son bienvenidos, y sugerencias tambien, ya sea como review o PM.

Disfruten.

* * *

Las tensiones entre las villas ninja han incrementado a lo largo del tiempo, especialmente entre Iwa y Kumo contra Konoha. Sabiendo del problema que sería enfrentar ambas aldeas al mismo tiempo, el Tercer Hokage envió dos delegaciones a las fronteras con el país del Rayo y el país de la Tierra.

Según el mensaje de Tsunade y Orochimaru, las intenciones del Tsuchikage son el mantener la tregua de la segunda guerra, pero Hiruzen todavía no recibía respuesta de la otra delegación.

Eso le preocupaba.

* * *

Aunque las discusiones con Iwa iban bien, las cosas eran algo…diferentes con la delegación de Kumo.

"¡Ahhh!" Una bella pelirroja se quejaba en su cuarto, rascándose la cabeza mientras aguantaba las ganas de darle una paliza a alguien. "No puedo creer que un idiota tan obstinado como ese sea el Raikage"

"Cálmate, Kushi-chan." Una elegante pelinegra trataba de calmar a su mejor amiga, que no paraba de moverse por la habitación. "Es el primer día, todavía podemos convencerlos de seguir la tregua."

"¿Escuchaste lo que dijeron esos imbéciles?" La Jinchuriki le pregunto a la matriarca Uchiha, levantando los brazos en modo de burla. Todavía le hierve la sangre al recordar la reunión con el Raikage y su hijo.

"Bueno, tu tampoco fuiste muy diplomática que digamos."

* * *

_"¡No firmaremos un tratado con unos amantes de los arboles!" El cuarto Raikage grito mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño, agrietando la madera._

_"a quien le dices amantes de arboles, ¡imbécil!" Kushina le respondió acalorada, a punto de lanzarse sobre el hombre para molerlo a golpes, siendo detenida por Mikoto, que envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de la pelirroja, y la contenía._

_"No firmaremos un tratado con mujeres, esto es algo de hombres." El tercer Raikage dijo de forma machista a las embajadoras de Konoha, que se sorprendieron ante tal misoginia de un líder, y no de buena manera._

_"Nos iremos a guerra con estos tres idiotas." Mikoto pensaba mientras sujetaba a su amiga; lo que menos necesitaba es una pelea con las tensiones tan altas._

_Aunque golpear al bastardo machista sonaba cada vez mejor._

* * *

"Mierda…" Kushina maldice mientras se recuesta en su Futón, agotada. Su temperamento nunca fue el mejor, y todos estos días sin poder liberar sus frustraciones la irritaban más.

"Tenemos que obtener esa tregua." Mikoto le recordó a la Habanero sangrienta. "el problema es que los dos son testarudos y están actuando muy agresivos estos últimos días."

"¿No creerás que es por Baranzu?" La pelirroja le cuestiono a su amiga, dándose cuenta de los síntomas. Las únicas mujeres son ellas dos, y ya va una semana de reuniones sin avance.

"Es lo más probable." Mikoto le responde. "Ellos cada vez escuchan menos y son mas cortantes, y tu también estas muy irritada." La pelinegra le recordó a la Jinchuriki su actitud para nada…estelar

Kushina hizo una mueca, entendiendo lo que su amiga quería decir. Como Jinchuriki, la Uzumaki tenía mayores cantidades de chakra y por lo tanto, es más propensa a sufrir la enfermedad de Baranzu Byou que Mikoto, que solo siente malestares por el momento.

"Esto hubiera sido mucho mas fácil si Hitomi hubiera venido." Kushina se quejo, mientras se refería a la esposa del patriarca Hyuuga. Ese clan es bastante popular en Kumo, con sus voluptuosas mujeres y actitud sumisa.

"Si, pero no vino, así que debemos encontrar una solución nosotras." Mikoto le recordó con pesadez.

Debían conseguir ese tratado, y ambas kunoichis llegaron a la misma conclusión.

"Acuéstate con ellos." Ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo, parpadeando cuando escucharon a la otra mujer.

"Tu hazlo, viste como te miraban." Kushina trato de convencer a la Uchiha, no queriendo tener sexo con el par de brutos. "Puedes convencerlos de todo lo que quieras, eres buena en esto."

"Tu lo necesitas mas, te falta concentración Yang y son dos hombres fuertes, deberían satisfacer tus necesidades." Mikoto estaba casada, no tenía la obligación de acostarse con hombres que sufran Baranzu si hay otra mujer disponible.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, decididas a no tener que ser la dama de compañía de ambos hombres.

Solo había una solución

"Jan-ken- ¡pon!"

* * *

"Mierda" Kushina no pudo evitar hacer un puchero mientras caminaba a la sala de reuniones. "porque siempre pierdo..."

La pelirroja caminaba rápidamente, consciente de las miradas de lujuria de ambas delegaciones. Kushina se encontraba vestida en un kimono negro ceñido a su cuerpo, un obi color crema que apretaba el kimono mas de debido, resaltando el escote de la pelirroja.

Su cabello estaba recogido hacia arriba y lleno de adornos, dándole un aire de cortesana a la mujer que se resigno a su tarea.

Entrando a la sala, Kushina noto como la mirada de ambos Raikages se dirigió de inmediato a su alzado busto. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo, no era Tsunade, pero sus pechos eran grandes y redondos, y el kimono estaba hecho para hacerlo evidente.

"Te ves bien Uzumaki, ¿es por algún motivo especial?" A, el cuarto, pregunto intrigado. La nube de ira que lo envolvía por el exceso de Yang se estaba disipando ante la atractiva vista en frente suyo.

El hombre de verdad esperaba que sea lo que él pensaba. Cuando vio a las dos mujeres en vez de la Kunoichi con ojos blancos del año pasado, se decepciono y eso lo hizo más agresivo.

Pero esta mujer en frente suyo estaba tan ardiente como la Hyuuga que los acomodo en la reunión anterior, y prometía una buena noche.

Su padre no hablaba, simplemente se quedo viendo a la pelirroja, anticipando lo que ella haría.

"Hemos tenido problemas." La pelirroja suspiro y se desapretó el Obi, moviendo el kimono de tal forma que sus piernas y feminidad estén a la vista de los ninjas de Kumo. "Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a todos."

"Quizás pueda ser así, mujer." A, el tercero, le respondió con su voz profunda. "Veamos que tan buena eres para proponer algo así."

Ambos hombres se desnudaron se bajaron los pantalones y el tercer Raikage se quito su peto, quedando desnudos. Usando la velocidad que los hicieron tan temidos en el mundo ninja, ambos hombres se colocaron a cada lado de la despampanante jounin de Konoha, el rubio menor a su derecha y el mayor a su izquierda.

"Probemos tu boca…" El joven giro la cara de la pelirroja para chocar sus labios contra los de ella, su lengua invadiendo la boca de Kushina, que respondió de inmediato, sin intención de retroceder. El hombre mayor empezó a chupar el cuello de la joven, aprovechando el kimono de lado para masturbar a la pelirroja.

"Mi vagina no…" La Uzumaki dejo de besar a A para decir sus condiciones. Kushina libero un pequeños gemido cuando el rubio menor bajo el kimono de la chica para manosear su seno. Las manos de Kushina encontraron las pollas de sus amantes para empezar a masturbarlos, apreciando los gruesos penes con sus delicados dedos.

Besando ahora al rubio mayor, la pelirroja reclino su cubierto trasero contra el cuarto Raikage, frotando su cola en el duro miembro del hombre. Sus manos masajeaban los testículos del hombre mayor que chupaba sus pezones luego de bajarle el kimono.

"Quitemos este vestido." Sin cuidado, los hombres rompieron el kimono de la mujer, dejándola desnuda ante ellos.

"Se nota que sufren de Baranzu, par de brutos." Kushina se quejo ante el tratamiento de los ninjas de Kumo, cuando sintió los dedos de ellos quitarle los adornos de la cabeza.

Luego de despojar a la preciosa pelirroja de todos los adornos, los hombres solo pudieron ver a la mujer sonreírles, levantando su busto con las manos.

"¿Es la primera vez que ven a una mujer tan buena?" Kushina no se iba dejar intimidar por los hombres, ni por sus pollas, no importa que tan duras, gordas…

"_Mierda, me estoy calentando."_ La pelirroja pensó al sentir su vagina humedecerse, y las miradas de lujuria del Raikage y su hijo no ayudaban en nada.

"Mis mujeres son mejores." El tercer Raikage, A, le dice con su típico orgullo por su tierra. Señalando a su hijo a que se quede atrás, el hombre mayor se acerca a la mujer, quedando frente a frente. Mirándola hacia abajo, ambos ninjas se quedaron fijamente desafiantes. "Pero no estás nada mal, puta."

"Que halago." La pelirroja no se ve impresionada, no retrocediendo cuando el hombre queda frente a ella. La respiración de la mujer se entrecortaba, sus pezones se rozaban con el pecho del hombre con cada aliento que tomaba y su pene tocando su plano vientre la excitaba. "Con razón tienes tanto exceso de Yang, ninguna chica se acostaría contigo si actúas así, anciano."

Kushina iba a seguir con sus insultos, cuando sintió al hombre mayor girarla con sus grandes manos. La kunoichi solo sonrió pervertidamente cuando el hombre la llevo al suelo en cuatro.

"Putas alzadas como tu deben saber cuándo callarse." El Rubio abofeteo con dureza sus nalgas, viendo como se sacudían con cada golpe. La Pelirroja solo gimió con cada golpe y apoyo su cabeza en el suelo, alzando mas su trasero.

"Que anticuado eres anciano." Separando sus nalgas, la chica le mostro al ninja de Kumo su ano, preparado para la noche. Idiotas como estos tienen masivas cantidades de chakra, y la pelirroja no tenía intención alguna de recibir alguna corrida en su coño. "Toca mi vagina y te corto la polla."

El hombre no le contesto, solo se rio y con un rápido movimiento se coloco detrás de la mujer. Apoyando su polla en la raja de la mujer.

Y pujo.

"¡Mierda!" la mujer grito cuando el hombre apoyo todo su peso en ella, sus rodillas flaqueando y separándose, su estomago golpeando el suelo. El breve dolor que le provoco eso no era nada comparado con la sensación de su culo siendo penetrado por la sombra del rayo. "Mas despacio, imbécil."

"no aguantas nada." A saco la polla del apretado ano para escupirla un poco, lubricándola y rápidamente volviendo a penetrar a la Uzumaki. Gruñendo ante lo apretado que se sentía la cola de la pelirroja, el ninja más fuerte de Kumo empezó a moverse dentro de ella. "Pero tienes un culo divino, Uzumaki." Sin dejar de penetrarla, la nalgueaba sin delicadeza, sus manos marcando de rojo el trasero de la pelirroja, que gemía con fuerza. "Casi tanto como esa puta Hyuuga."

"Esa mujer sí que era buena en lo que hacía." Las palabras del futuro Raikage detuvieron la réplica de Kushina, que quedo mirando el duro miembro en frente de su cara. "Usa tu boca para algo mas útil, mujer."

"Eres un hijo de puta, ¿lo sabías?" Entre jadeos, Kushina abre la boca y se atraganta con la polla del rubio menor. La pelirroja se queda en el suelo, su cuerpo moviéndose con las embestidas en su ano, y su boca tragando cada vez mas de la polla del joven con barba de chivo, que le sonríe con suficiencia..

Queriendo quitarle esa mirada, la kunoichi levanto un poco las caderas, y demostró sus habilidades orales, tragando por completo la polla de A y tarareando en la punta del pene, sintiendo un morbo enorme al sentir a papa e hijo moverla de una lado al otro.

Tal vez no era tan malo el haber perdido la apuesta con Mikoto.

* * *

Fuera de la sala, Mikoto solo escuchaba los gemidos de su amiga y solo sonrió, aliviada de no ser ella la que tenga que tratar con el par de bestias que se encuentran en ese momento compartiendo a la pelirroja.

"Al menos Kushi-chan va a disfrutar de la experiencia." La pelinegra pensó mientras iba a conversar con la delegación de Konoha. Los deberes de una kunoichi son algo que no se pueden evitar, pero al menos la Matriarca Uchiha tenia una amiga que se sacrifique por el bien comun.

Bueno…esa era su intención, pero cuando Mikoto llego a la sala común, recibió una sorpresa no muy agradable.

Ambos contingentes se encontraban de pie, mirándola. Mikoto inclino su mirada y se dio cuenta de los bultos de todos ellos.

Los gemidos de Kushina se escuchaban claramente, pero eso no le ayudo mucho a Mikoto, que sentía la lujuria de todos los hombres dirigida a ella.

"¿No puedo convencerlos de ir con mi amiga?" Mikoto intento convencer a los cachondo ninjas de ir con la otra mujer, que estaba dispuesta a ser compartida.

"No queremos que Raikage-sama nos mate." Le dijeron al unisono los ninjas de Kumo. Los shinobis de Konoha solo se encogieron de hombro, queriendo follarse y arruinar a la esposa del jounin mas arrogante de la aldea.

"_Mierda."_ La esposa de Fugaku maldijo en su mente mientras se quitaba la ropa sin ánimo, preparándose para cumplir su deber como kunoichi.

Si tenía que acostarse con tantos hombres, al menos trataría de no ensuciar su ropa.

* * *

"¡Hgnn!" Kushina ya olvido su vacilación inicial, concentrada en la polla ocupando su boca, y las manos en su cabeza moviéndola hacia el miembro del tercer Raikage, su cabello reposando en el cuarto Raikage debajo de él.

El Raikage se movía como loco, perforando la boca de la pelirroja, que solo podía respirar por la nariz, su orificio abierto a más no poder.

"Como puedes seguir tan apretada…" A le preguntaba divertido, moviendo las caderas de la Uzumaki sobre su pelvis, su gorda polla hundiéndose en el culo de la joven con cada rebote. Gruñendo al sentir a la mujer menearse sobre su duro miembro, el rubio empezó a embestirla con toda su fuerza, el cuerpo de la pelirroja sacudiéndose como una hoja.

Follada dos pollas desde ángulos diferentes, la mente de Kushina se nublo mientras era usada como una mujerzuela cualquiera. Necesitaba recuperar el control, o seria dominada por el par de Kumo.

Masajeando los testículos del Hombre de barba, la pelirroja sintió como este se retorcía por la sensación, y soltaba su cabeza.

"¡Ohhh!" Kushina chilla cuando siente al joven de bigote golpear un punto sensible en su ano, moviéndola sobre su polla. "De-debemos conversar so-sobre…" Mordiéndose los labios cuando el cuarto Raikage soltó sus cadera y apretó sus senos, la mujer continúo. "…sobre el tratado."

"Eso será después." El barbudo abofeteo los pechos de la chica, que grito de la sorpresa. "Todavía no has mostrado que puedes satisfacerme, no como la perra de ojos blancos del años pasado."

El hombre seguía golpeando con fuerza los senos de Kushina, que solo lo veía molesta, mordiéndose los labios para callar sus gemidos, especialmente cuando el rubio menor empezó a frotar su clítoris con su gruesa mano.

"¿E-eso es to-todo?" Con una voz entrecortada la mujer reto al hombre perforando su culo. El hombre apretó los dientes al sentir a la kunoichi agitar su carnoso trasero sobre sus abdominales, apretando su pene con su agujero.

"No te dejes dominar, mocoso." Con brusquedad, el hombre mayor levanto a una sonriente Kushina de su hijo, obteniendo exclamaciones de sorpresa de ambos. Nalgueando a la Uzumaki un par de veces, sacándole una risitas burlonas, el Hombre mas fuerte de Kumo la dejo en el suelo de rodillas, presentándole su verga como si fuera un premio. "Chúpalo bien, puta"

"ohhh…" Kushina sonrió burlona. "Que amable eres con tus amantes." El sarcasmo era evidente en su voz, pero la pelirroja obedeció la orden, lamiendo la punta del pene de aquel tosco hombre.

La Kushina sintió más que vio al rubio menor levantarse y colocarse al lado de su padre, presentándole su considerable miembro. La Uzumaki lo empezó a masturbar mientras mamaba al tercer Raikage, para luego cambiar al hombre mas joven y masturbar al mayor.

"Hijo, con putas como estas se requiere una mano más firme." Escuchar a un hombre aconsejar a su hijo el cómo follar a una chica no es lo más raro que ha vivido Kushina, ese lugar se lo guarda la revelación de que debía ser la Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, pero estaba cerca.

Kushina solo se dedico a mamar las pollas enfrente suyo, sintiendo las fuertes manos d en su cabello, atrayendo su cabeza a sus pollas. La pelirroja solo siguió chupando una verga y masturbando la otra, cambiando cada cierto tiempo. Una vez que las dejo lubricadas con su saliva, la Pelirroja alzo la ceja y miro a sus amantes, que la miraron con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"¿Terminaron de susurrarse al oído?". La pelirroja se levanto y, mientras masturbaba las vergas con sus delicadas manos, choco sus labios con los del próximo Raikage, sus lenguas chocando en un duelo por el dominio. Sintiendo al hombre mayor morder su cuello y manosear su culo, dos dedos masajeando su abusado ano, la Uzumaki gimió en la boca de su amante menor, que apretaba sus tetas y presionaba sus pezones, hundiéndolos en su amplio busto.

"Te vamos a arruinar para el niño bonito." A le dijo a la Jinchuriki luego de besarla, presionando su pene contra el plano vientre de la Uzumaki.

"y como lo vas a hac-" Unas nalgadas detuvieron el reto de la pelirroja, junto con un pene moviéndose entre sus cachetes. Sintiendo a ambos hombres aplastarlas entre ellos. "oh, que traviesos…" La Uzumaki golpea suavemente el miembro del rubio menor cuando lo sintió rozar su feminidad. "nope, mi vagina esta fuera de límites."

Separándose de los musculosos hombres, Kushina apoyo sus manos en la pared. "Hoy no tengo ánimos para una doble penetración." la pelirroja se inclino y con sus manos separo poco a poco sus cachetes, enseñándoles su usado ano. "Tendrán que conformarse con mi culo."

Ambos rubios no tenían problemas con el requisito de la hermosa kunoichi, y se acercaron para poder follarle ese delicioso culo, hasta que vieron que el otro A también quería follarla.

Por un momento, padre e hijo se desafiaron con la mirada, obligando al otro a retroceder. Cuando vieron que el otro hombre no tenía intención de echarse atrás, tuvieron que idear una forma de satisfacer ambos apetitos sexuales.

"¿Se durmieron sus miembros que no hacen nada?" una impaciente Kushina les dice a los ninjas de Kumo, esperando a ser penetrada de nuevo. Las mujeres no sufrían tanto de la falta de Yang, pero Kushina es un caso especial. La Jinchuriki necesitaba regularmente el recibir Chakra Yang para actuar normalmente, y pocos hombres pueden seguirle el paso cuando ella está con ánimos; Minato Namikaze y el galante Jiraiya eran algunos, pero ellos no estaban aquí.

Por suerte, encontró otros dos especímenes, y para ella sola.

"Me alegro haber perdido." Palabras que la pelirroja nunca espero decir en voz alta solo pudieron quedarse en su mente. Hasta que sintió a los hombres levantarla entre ambos. "Esperen un poco-OO!"

En un instante los ninjas la descendieron sobre sus pollas, ambos miembros hundiéndose en su ano. La mujer solo podía gritas, sus brazos envolviéndose en los cuellos d buscando una forma de sostenerse, de calmar un poco a los idiotas sin consideración por ella.

Las pollas en su culo se lo impidieron.

La boca de la Uzumaki quedo fija en una expresión de placer, sus ojos brillaban y su cuerpo perdió la fuerza, siendo sostenida solamente por las pollas entrando y saliendo de su abusado agujero.

El Raikage y su hijo ya no le dijeron palabras, solo apretaban los dientes ante lo apretado que era el culo de la mujer, especialmente cuando eran dos vergas ocupando el agujero de la Uzumaki; aun así, los shinobis se siguieron moviendo, subiendo y bajando a la puta de Konoha sobre sus miembros.

No eran cuidadosos, y no estaban para nada sincronizados. La pelirroja sentía sus movimientos volverse más erráticos, los hombres perdiendo el poco ritmo que tenían antes. Intentando en vano hundir sus miembros en su agujero.

"Que esta buena esta puta…"

"Hijo, te dije que las mujeres de Konoha son zorras por una polla de Kumo."

"Siento como me chupa la polla."

"Significa que quiere más duro."

Kushina no escuchaba los comentarios despectivos de sus amantes, abrumada por las sensaciones que les causaban los shinobis. La mujer gimió cuando sintió los penes hundirse en su ano, ambos hombres jadeando en sus oídos.

"Me voy a correr…"

"Yo también." Los ninjas movían a Kushina con más fuerza, decididos a llenar su ano de sus corridas. La mujer solo cerró los ojos al ser sacudida con tanta brusquedad, queriendo recibir la corrida de los hombres de Kumo.

"Jodanme Jodanme ¡Jodanme!" La pelirroja gritaba entre sus chillidos, al borde del orgasmo. "quítense, quítense, ¡Quítense!" La mujer no aguanto más y se corrió, sus jugos vaginales chorreando sobre el piso, y su culo apretando las pollas de los hombres, que ya no aguantaron más.

"¡Mierda!" Los hombres no tenían intención de sentirá la corrida del otro sobre sus vergas, así que en un rápido movimiento Kushina se encontró nuevamente de rodillas, dos pollas siendo masturbadas con velocidad frente a su cara, cubierta de sudor.

"Ahh…" La pelirroja corre los cabellos que le cubría el rostro y abre su boca, esperando su recompensa, sus manos levantando sus pechos y apretando sus pezones.

El tercer Raikage fue el primero en correrse, apuntando su corrida a la boca y cara de la hermosa ninja, que trago todo lo que pudo, gimiendo al sentir lo rico de chakra Yang que contenía el semen. Viendo al miembro enflaquecer, la mujer empezó a acariciar los testículos del hombre mayor, girando su boca para recibir el miembro de A, el cuarto.

Tomando del cabello a la chica de Konoha, el rubio menor embistió con fuerza, sintiendo a la mujer atragantarse con su verga... Con un gruñido bestial, el hombre se corrió en la garganta de la chica, manteniendo sujeta su cabeza e ignorando sus quejas, su esperma llenando a Kushina de chakra Yang, aliviándola del déficit del chakra físico.

Sintiendo al rubio relajar su agarre, la chica dejo de chupar su pene para tomar bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento, ahora masturbando a ambos hombres, que la veían con una sonrisa de suficiencia y arrogancia.

Kushina les devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose más relajada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. No espero que las negociaciones hayan tomado este rumbo, pero no se quejaba.

Fue bastante más placentero de lo esperado.

"Bueno…" La sonrisa de la pelirroja se agrando al ver los miembros de sus amantes recuperar sus erecciones, con la mirada de ellos fijas en sus senos cubiertos de su leche. "Creo que podemos negociar un nuevo acuerdo, ¿no creen?"

"De acuerdo Uzumaki." El tercer Raikage se cruzo de brazos y la miro serio. "Convénceme de que ese acuerdo me beneficia."

El rubio menor no hablo, simplemente presionando la mejilla de la jounin con su pene, erecto y listo para seguir con la noche.

La Pelirroja solo rodo los ojos y abrió su boca, dispuesta a convencer a los tercos ninjas de no comenzar una estúpida guerra.

* * *

"_Bueno, conseguí el tratado de tregua."_ Kushina pensaba mientras caminaba silenciosamente por el ryokan, tratando de no ser vista, especialmente en su estado actual, desnuda y con evidentes signos de haber tenido relaciones sexuales. _"creo que hice un buen trabajo."_

La pelirroja estaba cubierta de sudor, consecuencia de la apasionada "reunión" con los hombres más fuertes de Kumo, y su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas, especialmente sus pechos y trasero, que tenían marcados las manos de los shinobis. Los hombres no fueron gentiles, y aprovecharon el aprieto de la mujer para ser tan rudos como querían.

Llevando una mano a su pecho, la Uzumaki distraídamente recogió un poco del semen que cubría su busto y lo llevo a su boca, lamiendo sus dedos mientras caminaba a su habitación compartida con Mikoto.

Llegando al dormitorio, Kushina abrió la puerta corrediza lentamente, tratando de no despertar a su amiga, y entro a la habitación oscura, cerrando el shoji y moviéndose sigilosamente sobre el tatami.

"Miko-chan no está." La Uzumaki se sorprendió al no encontrar a la matriarca Uchiha, hasta que siente la puerta abrirse de golpe, asustando a la jounin.

Girándose y poniéndose en posición defensiva, la desnuda mujer solo puedo ver con sorpresa a su amiga, especialmente en condiciones tan…vulgares.

Mikoto estaba en la puerta desnuda, al igual que su amiga, pero a diferencia de la pelirroja, su cuerpo estaba cubierto en esperma, como si la hubieran pintado de blanco. Semen caía de sus agujeros y su pelo estaba pegajoso y pegado a sus senos, que a diferencia de su palidez habitual, estaban rojos como el pelo de la Uzumaki, que veía boquiabierta a la Uchiha caminar hacia su cama.

"¡Que te paso Miko-chan!?" la pelinegra solo miro agotada a Kushina, notando como esta estaba en condiciones más…presentables en comparación a ellas. "Te ves horrible."

"Tu te ocupaste de los dos hombres testarudos." Mikoto sintió sus piernas flaquear. "yo tuve que tratar con su contingente, y el nuestro."

"Ohhh" Kushina le respondió tímidamente, sintiendo el fastidio de su amiga. Considerando que ambos contingentes, sin contar a los embajadores de cada uno, eran de 8 personas cada una… Mikoto tuvo una noche animada, concluyo la pelirroja. "Bueno…" La Uzumaki intento animar a la otra mujer. "Conseguí el tratado, eso es genial, ¿no?"

Mikoto le tiro su almohada, con toda su fuerza. Kushina quizás debió haberse quedado callada.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Proximo capitulo, Minato le enseña a Rin sobre sus deberes como kunoichi, o Tsunade paga sus deudas a los apostadores


End file.
